1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications services and more particularly to a method and system for selecting and saving objects, such as audio clips, video clips, and images, in web content.
2. Description of Related Art
Telecommunications technology offers people a number of ways to interact with each other. The client terminal is one of the more popular modes of communication. The client terminal may be a cellular telephone, pager, or personal digital assistant (PDA), for example, which a person may carry to readily communicate with others.
The client terminal may have a display screen and an input mechanism. For example, the display screen may be a liquid crystal display (LCD) or cathode ray tube (CRT). The input mechanism may include navigation keys and softkeys. The navigation keys allow for scrolling through a list of items on the display screen. And the softkeys allow for selecting one item from the list of items.
The client terminal typically has a browser application to facilitate connectivity with an Internet or an Intranet. The browser application may send signals to a server on the Internet or the Intranet so as to request that various functions be performed. Alternatively, the browser application may receive web content from the server, interpret the web content, and display the web content on the display screen of the client terminal.
Cards typically define the web content that the browser application receives from the server. The cards segment the web content into units that are easily presentable on the client terminal. The cards are encoded in a markup language such as wireless markup language (WML), handheld device markup language (HDML), or compact hyper-text markup language (cHTML). The markup language is a set of instructions that cause the browser application to display text and graphics, accept user input, and send the user input to the server.
The browser application typically presents focusable objects and non-focusable objects on the client terminal. Menu options are typically focusable objects. For example, the card may program the browser application to display a set of menu options on the display screen. Using the input mechanism, the user can select a menu option from the set of menu options. The browser application may then responsively perform a function associated with the menu option being selected, e.g., send an e-mail or an instant message.
On the other hand, a non-focusable object may be an object that the browser application does not allow the user to select. The browser application may present an audio clip, video clip, or an image as part of presenting a card on the client terminal, but not allow the user to select the audio clip, the video clip, or the image. Additionally, the browser application might not allow the user to save the audio clip, the video clip, or the image.
Thus, the browser application is programmed to allow the user to interact differently with focusable objects as compared to non-focusable objects.